Short Story Reveals: Miraculous Ladybug
by DearestMrIcarus
Summary: 500 to a couple thousand word short stories. Each chapter is a reveal. I do not own rights to Miraculous Ladybug or any characters.
1. Homework Reveal

Nino and Alya had both cancelled last minute, leaving just Adrien and Marinette in the study group. The pair decided to study anyways, unaware their friends had intentionally orchestrated the group study for the sole purpose of cancelling last minute and forcing a study date.

"So it says to find x in this problem... but maybe that is the problem in the first place?" He mused,"After all maybe instead of stalking my ex, who obviously doesn't want to be found, I should look for a new girlfriend".

Marinette blushed the kind of deep red that reminded one of a firetruck.

"Hahahahaha," she offered, while trying to resist the urge of slapping him.

"Wait, why do I feel the compulsion to slap him," she wondered.

Adrien went cold. "Careful," the supermodel reminded himself. People aren't used to Adrien throwing around one liners. That was Chat's specialty.

As someone walked by with their music blaring, Marinette watched Adrien mouthing the words to Jagged Stone's latest hit. She thought about a patrol she had been on the day before. Chat had heard the song playing from someone's stereo and had spent the next hour singing it out loud.

She heard Adrien, whispering the lyrics as the music died down. It was hard for her to comprehend how she could be so close to someone so amazing.

They both went back to silently working on the questions from the textbook, occasionally checking each others papers to be sure they got the same answers.

Marinette stopped to looking at Adrien's answer for number 46. She frowned. Why had he put a negative sign there?

Still humming the tune he had heard earlier, Adrien noticed Marinette's perplexity.

"Are you confused? Would you like me to explain the purrroblem m'l-- my friend?" He asked weakly.

But Marinette hardly payed him any attention.

"Just a second Chat I'm--"

She stopped midsentence. Why had she said that? What would posses her to say that?

Adrien stopped his face looking particularly pale.

Her mind zoomed, running over the last few minutes, looking for an excuse, anything to pin her faux pas on.

"I-I mean cuz I thought you said purrroblem instead of problem," she attempted.

He smiled and nodded, accepting her answer.

"What is my actual reason for this?" She wondered,"Oh well".

She returned to the problems, unable to concentrate as the incessent whisper continued. She liked the song, just not while studying.

"Kitty, could you please be quite," she implored.

"Yes M'Lady".

"I- I mean Chat"

"I said I would stop M'Lady," Adrien said, staring intently at the next question.

"I-I- I mean Adrien," she squeaked, finally getting the hero's attention.

He stared at her, and she reciprocated the act.

Silence filled the room they were studying in. It crept through every corner hungrily claiming each square centimeter of the room.

"I got the same answer as you on 53," she said to fill the silence.

"Pound it?" He asked offering up his fist.

He never would have expected what happened next.

Marinette lurched toward him, knocking him off his seat and sending the pair hurtling towards the ground. He caught her, using his back to absorb the impact.

He stared up at her, her piercing blue eyes gazing into his soul.

"Kitty, I found you," she whispered, blushing.

The pair would remember that day for the rest of their lives. They had detransformed in front of one another, hid the details of their lives, even decieved one and other when interacting in superhero talking to civilian situations. All the while hiding their identities.

Yet a Jagged Stone song and a couple hard math problems pulled the secret out into the open.


	2. Box Reveal

The Box

"I am the Isolationist," the black clad being shouted.

"Great, another Akuma," Marinette thought,"and an attack during class, of course".

As panic errupted through the classroom, Marinette escaped into an already vacated classroom. "Tikki, Spots on!"

With a swirl of light, the girl emerged, a heroine ready for action.

As Nino and Alya ran past the classroom, she waved her arms, getting their attention. Without words, she tossed them their miraculous. She ran out, and saw Adrien running towards the locker room. As he entered, she saw the Isolationist run after him. She knew she had to protect Adrien.

As she entered, she saw Chat, staff raised to attack. The Akuma sneered, "I have spent years being ignored, feeling alone, trapped in my own mind!" He zapped the walls, and the room grew pitch black. A hole appeared in the wall, long enough for the Isolationist to escape the room.

In the blackness the duo felt along the walls, searching for an escape. Both heroes noted that the doors and windows had disappeared.

Ladybug remembered she had seen Adrien.

"Chat, where is Adrien?" Ladybug asked.

"Marinette, what are you doing in the boys locker room?" He replied, recognizing the voice.

Both heroes panicked looking for an excuse.

Chat had an idea first. "I locked Adrien in one of these lockers to keep him safe," he lied, opening a random locker loudly.

He spoke again, trying to talk more deeply," Thanks for protecting me Chat".

Marinette's mental light bulb went off next. She had knew she couldn't say she was Ladybug. If Chat had recognized her as Ladybug. "I was just looking for a place to hide".

She had a feeling that Ladybug would also be necessary for this escape, and decided to speak again. This time she used a nasal hoarse voice," Is anyone going to greet Paris's favorite ladybug?" She faked a sneeze to cement the idea that she was sick.

"M'Lady!" Chat cried,"oh no, you don't sound well, bless you".

"Hi Ladybug, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Adrien"

"Wow, besides Adrien's voice being a little deeper, the voices were indistinguishable," She thought.

Then, remembering her cover, she added as Marinette, "A-adrien you're literally a super- supermodel, who could forget a person like that?"

"That's true, Marinette, It's nice to see you again Adrien," Ladybug said, forcing herself not to stutter," and you too Marinette, it has been a while".

"By the way," Ladybug added,"Chat, can you get us out here with Cataclysm?"

Marinette and Adrien both encouraged Chat to use his abilities.

"Wow," Chat-Adrien thought,"this is dialogue is exhausting".

"Of course, M'Lady, Purincess, Pretty boy," he said making sure to include a nickname for Adrien,"Cataclysm!" He struck into the darkness, and gasped.

"Cataclysm doesn't have effect on the walls, it's like they're reinforced by the shadows".

"No worries, Chat, I'll just use my ability," the heroine said. "Lucky Charm!"

A small cylinder fell into her her hands.

"What is it?" Chat asked.

"Um I don't know. But I had a realization... My power has a lot to do with what I can see... and I can't see what it is. Chat what do you see?" She asked, holding it up?

"No clue M'Lady, cat eyes can see in low light, but this is pitch black".

The quartet-- or rather the pair stood there for a minute. Adrien's Miraculous began to beep, followed by Marinette's. Eventually it was just a pair if ordinary kids standing in the dark.

Adrien thought, and decided something had to be done about the silence.

"Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"I'm MEOut of ideas, we might as well," Chat agreed.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Sure."

She was hesitant.

"One condition," Ladybug interjected,"no truths about our identities".

"Deal," they all agreed.

"I'll fo first," Adrien volunteered.

"Truth or Dare?" A voice asked.

"Dare"

Ladybug was the first to make a suggestion.

"I dare you to kiss Marinette"

She again felt the cylinder and smiled. As she pushed it, she felt a slight give as the lid separared from the main body. She smelled it, to confirm her suspicions. It was strawberry chapstick.

"Ok," Adrien said, glad no one could see how nervous he was. He was known as a ladies man, but in reality he had never even kissed a girl.

"Follow my voice Marinette," he said, faking complete confidence.

He found her hand in the darkness, and followed it to her shoulder, then her cheek.

Adrien had only intended for a peck, but as soon as he felt her soft lips he subconsciously pulled in closer. He could taste a strong strawberry flavor, which caused him to linger a more, but after about 10 seconds, he willed himself to pull away.

Marinette regretfully let him go. She did her best not to squeal. She thought, "I just kissed A--".

"Ladybug, truth or dare?" Chat said, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts.

"Truth, you silly kitty, I know what dare would earn me".

"Ok, if you could kiss anyone in the world right now, who would it be? And remember, since it isn't about identities, you can't lie."

Ladybug groaned. Of course Chat would find a way to humiliate her.

"Um... well ok," she started,"but you guys can't make fun of me. Adrien..."

"Yes?" The supermodel asked.

"No, I mean you are the boy I would kiss."

"Oh".

Chat was jealous."Who does Adrien think he is stealing my Bugaboo? I can't--" Chat stopped his thoughts. He was literally becoming envious of himself.

"Alright then, Adrien, Truth or Dare?" Marinette asked.

"Dare," he ventured, subconsciously wishing Marinette wanted to kiss him again, then reminding himself his heart belonged to his Lady.

"Ladybug, I think I owe you one. Adrien, I dare you to kis her".

"Marinette is a great friend," Adrien thought.

"Alright, Ladybug I guess it's time for you to follow my voice," Adrien said.

He reached for her hand, instead caressing her hip.

"Oh, sorry about th--"

His apology was interuppted by another pair of soft lips. He felt the kiss deepen, felt her nibble at his lip, and the familiar tate of strawberry found it's way to his tongue. Again, he eventually forced himself to pull away, disappointedly.

Before he could stop himself Chat spoke.

"Adrien?" He asked himself.

"Truth, " he responded.

"Who is a better kisser?", the boy questioned himself.

"Why!? Why did I do that? What possessed me to say that?" He wondered.

"Um pass?" He begged.

"No!" Ladybug's stuffy voice demanded.

"I would like to hear the answer as well," Marinette weakly requested.

"Speak," Chat taunted himself.

"Um... well", Adrien reflected. What did he think. Ladybug gave him fire, but Marinette's kiss was tender and sweet.

"I... I suppose... um... uh... Marinette's was just about perfect...NOT THAT YOUR KISS WAS BAD LADYBUG", Adrien confessed,"It's just... I... I felt a sort of emotional connection to Marinette".

Marinette felt herself blush. She tried to express an answer.

"I-I um- Adrien- I love--"

She was interupted by the lights flickering on, and the shadows slowly ebbed away leaving a plain locker room.

Only two people were inside the room.

They looked around, but found no one else.

"Um, I guess they left," offered Marinette.

"That doesn't make sense. The lights came on before the shadows melted away," he said, as he noticed her purse,"besides Purincess, why would M'Lady leave her Kwami in your purse?"

Her smile faded, then brightened. Before she could respond, he caressed her face, gently moving his lips towards her own. He paused just before their lips touched, and Marinette closed that distance.

It was a magical kiss, their lips barely connected, but their hearts communicated what their words and actions had struggled to do for so long.

The door opened right as they finished the kiss.

Carapace's jaw dropped.

Rena resisted the urge to scream.

Adrien smiled at Marinette. He had found his Purincess and his Lady. And best of all, they were the same girl, the perfect one for him.


	3. Deus Ex Machina Reveal

These reveal stories started with a cute chapter, then a funny one, and now is the dramatic one. That being said, be aware this is the reason this story is rated T. This is definitely intense (and emotionally draining to write). By the way, to the literarians reading this, the title is a spoiler of sorts. To the rest if you, a brief description of the title can be found at the bottom of the chapter.

As the heroic duo fought this akuma, Chat grew concerned. The Backstabber (a young man who had somehow been betrayed by all his friends) was on a stabbing spree.

So far, the heroes had managed to isolate him on the Eiffel Tower, and evacuate it before anyone was hurt.

The villain was dressed in all red, with a shortsword and matching sheath. He realized the Miraculous holders were the only targets left, and charged at the feline hero.

"Ladybug, this guy is probably one of the most violent Akumas we have faced in the last 4 years," he called dodging a stab. As he pivoted away, he felt a sting on his left bicep.

Sure enough a small cut appeared on his arm, and the akumatized boy seemed to vanish.

"Ladybug, he can cut through--"

The hero turned to see the fiend sneaking up behind his lady.

"M'LADY!" he screamed, throwing himself between her and the blade.

Chat felt the cold metal perforate his left lung, as the sword slid through his flesh and caught on what he could only assume was the back of his ribcage.

He used the temporary stop of the blade to use his power. "Cataclysm," he said, tasting blood in his mouth as he did so.

Ladybug turned around, watching the scene, horror painted on her face.

The Backstabber, upon realizing he was about to be stopped, pulled the sword out of the black-clad hero's chest cavity, causing Chat Noir to gasp. Unfortunately for the villain, he didn't escape the glowing hand fast enough.

Chat reached the scabbard on his belt, gently sliding his hand across it.

The akuma escaped, and Ladybug subconsciously deevilized it. However, this time, she offered no "bye bye" to the little butterfly.

Falling to her knees, Ladybug screamed, "Miraculous Ladybug". The Parisians in the distances calmed as the trampled stands of street vendors and little trinkets were magically repaired.

But Chat continued to lie on the ground.

"M'Lady," he started, a crimson trail ran down his chin as he spoke,"we did it. We saved them."

"You saved me," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, pound it," he coughed, more blood leaving through his mouth.

The heroine found an abandoned souvenir t-shirt, and tore it to pieces, using one scrap to stop the flow of blood through his chest.

Ladybug grabbed her dear friend to take him to a hospital. He stopped her.

"I'm sorry M'Lady, It looks like this is where we part ways."

"Chat, please don't die. Keep fighting. I... I love you," she sobbed.

"Oh?" he cooed,"I thought you loved Adrien?"

Ladybug fought to keep her words intelligible.

"A few weeks ago it hit me... you are everything I love about him, but deeper, with more personality," she wept, as the flow of her tears seemed to outpaced his blood loss.

Chat sat up,"It's about time, Purrincess" he said weakly.

Her tear soaked, reddened eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Marinette, I...I...I... I've known you were Ladybug from the first day I met you, And I loved you for that. You aren't confident behind the mask because that's the way you are. You are a shy sweet girl, who is willing to become a Ladybug with the heart of a lion to-to-to"

She pressed another scrap of cloth against his wound, and noticed her tears had stopped. She realized she was holding her breath, and forced herself to inhale.

"Where, was I," the hero wheezed," oh right, I could see that beautiful humility in you. And those gorgeous topaz-blue eyes."

He put his right hand against hers on his chest, and with his left, he gently wiped a drop of blood off of her cheek.

"So... I just needed to make sure you fell in love with the real me... Plagg, claws in".

With a flash of light, she suddenly saw her own hand pressed against Adrien's abdomen. The tears returned.

"Did I surprise you purrincess?"

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"You see, I wanted to make sure you fell in love with the cat jokes, the insecurities, and awkwardness, as well as the hero, the friend, and the smile. You didn't think I was actually oblivious to your blushes, your stutter, all the compliments, and how you smiled at me? I just wish I didn't have to die to let you know how deeply I really love you".

Marinette buried her tear soaked face in his neck, unable to do anything, much less speak.

"Shhh, it's ok Marinette. You'll find love again, someone will make you feel like the most special girl in the world."

He stopped for a minute, then laughed, leaving a crimson spatter on the ground near him.

"Just not with Luka," he chuckled, and slumped over in her arms.

Marinette held the wound, and saw a movement in the distance. She had stopped crying again, this time because she didn't have any tears left.

"Master Fu!" She screamed, louder than she had ever done before.

The old guardian walked to them examining Adrien's wound.

"Can you help him? Please,"the heartbroken girl begged.

Fu smiled, calm as ever.

"You don't live to be a super-centurian without knowing how to cure a simple deep stab wound," the sage commented.

He removed the bandages and produced a small vial full of green liquid, pouring it in the wound. Smoke rose from his torso.

"Now, all that is needed is love in the form of a kiss. It shouldn't need to be more than a peck, just enogh friendship--"

His sentence was cut short by Marinette pressing her lips to Adrien's. He began to stir, and then grabbed his love. The two held each other, trying to express the feelings that had grown inside of themselves over the past few years.

They smiled at each other, their eyes locked.

Master Fu broke the silence. "While you are both in your civilian forms, it may still be a good idea to leave before people return."

Marinette looked at herself, realizing she was no longer dressed in the spotted uniform of a heroine, but rather her plain shirt, pink jeans, and brown cardigan. She must've detransformed during the whole ordeal.

She helped Adrien up, and heard Master Fu offer some last advice.

"And make sure he rests for the next several weeks. He might be alive, but that doesn't mean he is well."

She agreed and heard him mutter something as he walked off. But it didn't seem to make sense.

She had heard,"It took four years, but my ship has finally sailed".

Deus Ex Machina is a literary device in which an unexpected character or event helps to resolve a conflict in a story. It can be seen as eagles saving a wizard trapped on a tower, or angels of death killing all the nazis, but sparing the archeologist and his love interest. It can also be seen in an elderly guardian saving a teenage boy at death's door. My alternate option would have been to kill off Adrien, but somehow even if I forgave myself, I'm not sure y'all would.


	4. Only Time Will Tell Reveal

This is a cute nostalgic reveal. Enjoy.

After 9 years the superhero duo finally defeated Hawkmoth.They continued to patrol the streets, but found little to no crime in the following months. So, they bid farewell one another, and said a goodbye to their Kwamis, before returning the Miraculous go Master Fu.

A couple years went by, and Marinette and Adrien began to date. Within a year, they were married. Within five more they had 3 children. By the time they reached 50, they were grandparents to several beautiful grandchildren. And yet they never spoke of their former heroics.

Another 30 years passed, and Marinette would listen to Adrien tell stories to their great grandchildren, letting them sit on his lap as he fidgeted on his wheelchair. He liked to pretend he had been Chat Noir, always telling the stories vaugely enough that she never believed them. She thought anyone from that time could have passed themselves off as Chat.

Nevertheless, the stories made her wonder where her dear Kitty had ended up. She could still remember his promise as they had gone separate ways nearly 60 years prior. "I will find you M'Lady".

"Was Chat still alive?" she wondered. If so he was an octogenarian, and had probably moved on with his life.

She listened to Adrien's story.

"And then we defeated Stormy Weather for the second time," he finished.

"Great grandpapa, tell the one about about how you got your powers," Tom (named after her own father) asked, sitting in Adrien's lap.

"Ah. I remember it like it was yesterday," he began. He always remembered it like it was yesterday, at least that's how all of his stories started.

"...and then Master Fu left me the ring".

"Had anyone ever found out about the old guardian of the miraculous?" she wondered.

He told about their first encouter with Hawkmoth and his akumatized victims. She recollected how they had defeated Stoneheart, just as Adrien had described the story. He perfectly captured the tale, and summarized how Ivan had returned to Stoneheart after a miscommunication of song lyrics. They had once again deakumatized the boy, this time deevilizing the akuma before it could escape. Marinette hadn't ever really listened to Adrien's stories. She had always dismissed them as a fictious narrative, or worried that perhaps Adrien was really becoming senile. She had to admit though, he had told the story exactly as it happened. They hugged their great grandchildren, and grandkids, telling them to stop by again soon.

Marinette pushed Adrien's wheelchair to their bed, and helped him out.

"Why do you pretend you were Chat Noir," she finally asked.

He paused, looking at her in a tender loving way. He had looked at her like that in their early twenties, and had continued looking at her like that since.

"Marinette, I really was Chat," he confessed,"I never told you. Ladybug made me promise not to reveal my identity, and I held on to that promise for 60 years... probably a little too long".

She crawled into bed with him, and decided to humor him.

"So what do you miss about that time the most?" Her tired voice warbled.

"Oh, definitely my little friend, a Kwami, named Plagg. He was one of my very best friends".

Marinette stopped. No one knew about the Kwamis. That may have been the best kept secret of them all.

She looked at him, giving her best Ladybug eye roll, but it was interrupted by a single tear.

"Kitty" she managed to say.

"Bugaboo?" He asked.

It had been a long time since she heard that name.

"Yes Chat. It's me"

He squeezed her hand.

"I told you I would find you M'Lady".


	5. Forget Me Not Reveal

**Another story with Master Fu trying not to fangirl. This time from his perspective.**

Master Fu swept the floor, as a beautiful ray of sunshine stroked his skin. "What a beautiful and tranquil Thursday morning," he thought.

The notion was instantly ruined by a cacophony of loud knocks at the door.

Peering through the peephole, he saw Marinette and Adrien.

Fu ran to his walls, tearing down his LadyNoir and MariChat fan art adorning the entirety of the room.

"Just a second!" He shouted, hiding the precious posters in a closet.

"Hello," he said calmly, as he opened the door, though his panicked look should have given him away.

The duo didn't seem to notice as they barged their way in, shouting on top of each other.

"So sorry... we found out... accident... trapped in a... couldn't help it..."

He waited patiently until they were out of breath.

"And what would you like me to do about that?"

"Can... can you erase our memories from today?" Marinette gasped.

"I suppose, but are you sure that--"

"Yes!" They cried in unison,"It could be dangerous to know each other's identities". He knew that was a cop out. They just didn't want to have to face their feelings.

"This is my fandom," he thought, "they can't deceive me".

He left the room, and returned several minutes later, offered them a warm, thick, lavender colored beverage.

As they consumed it, he cautioned," you must hurry home now. You have 30 minutes before you forget the events of the last few hours".

The heroes left, and the old guardian carefully replaced his banners.

**...MLB**

"What a fine Friday afternoon"

Fu exhaled, feeling his energy balance on his fingertips. He slowly lifted himself into a handstand, and let his mind clear. As he felt a sense of inner peace, a wild slam against the door nearly knocked him over.

He walked on his hands to the door, then jumped to his feet. The peephole betrayed the pair again, and Fu rushed to clear his walls.

He opened the door again, and the bewildered teens filed into his home and chattered.

"We were at school and Adrien accidentally called my purrincess and I accidentally asked 'what chat?' And now we know who we are!" Marinette screamed.

"Perhaps that isn't such a bad thing," the master suggested.

"No, it is. We will endanger one another with this knowledge? What do we do? Can you help us forget?" Adrien begged.

"Yes," Fu sighed, grabbing his teapot.

**...MLB**

The old sage began to move his queen across the board.

"This is the wonderful Saturday that I finally beat you Wayzz, It may have taken 103 years but I did it," he gloated to the Kwami.

A loud thud at the door caused Master Fu to knock the entire board over, right before he placed Wayzz in checkmate.

He ran to the door, and was shocked to see the heroes, still in uniform, standing there.

He sighed and yanked all but his favorite MariChat poster off the walls, gingerly removing the prized picture.

He opened the door a crack to ask what was wrong, only to see the teens pull it open wider, and allow themselves in.

"It's all Adrien's fault," Marinette explained, telling the old man about how he had given her a custom gift as Marinette, and had later seen Ladybug using it.

"I didn't know," the boy defended,"can you help us?"

Fu sighed, knowing that only amnesia would appease the heroes.

"Drink this, and leave soon".

**...MLB**

Over the next week the kids visited him three times, overtaken by panic on every ocassion. Monday he was making an elixir for his aching body. Wednesday he was sewing a Wayzz Halloween costume for himself. Thursday he was doing his taxes.

**...MLB**

On Friday Fu finished eating his cereal, carefully placed his artwork away, opened the door and beckoned the youth.

The surprised teens entered, Chat in costume and Marinette in her school clothes, wondering how he knew they were coming before they had even knocked.

He yawned through their explanation, then offered them the memory removing tea.

They drank, and he repeated his warning.

This time, something different happend.

"Marinette, I know you only think I like you because you're also Ladybug, but, that's not true. You are a hero, even without a mask," Adrien declared before kissing her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss, and Fu squealed, trying to remember the angle. It would be perfect for his next masterpiece.

The couple separated, and Fu sighed. He put his fan art back on the walls, and began to paint the scene he had just watched.

As he dipped his brush in the green, the door slammed open, and Marinette stormed in. Adrien was just a second behind.

"It didn't work," they complained.

Master Fu smiled, "I suppose you two have built up a tolerance, there is nothing else I can do".

Marinette asked how one dose could do that. While Fu recounted the story of the last week to her, Adrien walked along the room, listening as well.

"Seven times in eight days?!" Marinette cried.

Adrien, who seemed unbothered and unsurprised by the situation spoke, "I really like this one," he said pointing to a large hand sketched poster of Chat and Ladybug,"and I think my favorite is the one you are still painting".

Marinette finally looked around the room, shocked she had missed the dozens of pictures of them covering the walls.

Master Fu blushed, and offered a lame excuse.

"Well I love them all," she smiled, looking at her Adrien...Chat...Kitty... whoever he was.

Fu took a photo of the couple as they walked out of his home, hand in hand.


	6. Hypothetical Reveal

**So this one was just a brainstorming idea really. I didn't flesh it out much, so it is kinda sparse on words. To be honest, I questioned if it was worth putting on here. Let me know if this short reveal is good enough for you guys!**

Chat sat on the balcony next to his friend Ladybug. They were enjoying some hot chocolate after defeating an Akuma. Adrien had finally given up on her a year ago, and was now trying to figure out his social life, namely his love life.

"LB, can I ask you a question?"

"What's up Chat?"

"Say I have this friend--"

"Oh a 'friend'" Ladybug put air quotes around friend, suggesting her black clad companion was his own friend (which or course he was).

"No, this is all meant to be hypothetical".

"Sure," she winked," hypothetical. So what is his name?"

The hero decided to use plausible deniability to throw her off his tracks.

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste"

She nearly spit out a mouthful of coco.

"A-A-Adrien? You know Adrien Agreste? "

"I thought this was all hypothetical?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she answered.

Mentally she made a note to herself. "There is no way he could come up with a name from the top of his head, Chat just isn't good with making up a plan. He knows Adrien".

"Ok," Ladybug said," so 'Adrien' has a question".

"Yeah. So Adrien likes this girl from school. She is nice and sweet, and basically perfect for him... except..."

"WHAT?! EXCEPT WHAT?"

"Whoa, calm down LB, I was just gonna say she gets a little anxious around him. Like stuttering badly".

The heroine's cheeks flushed. That sounded kinda like Marinette.

"Yeah, sorry I just got really into the situation. So can you tell me why Adrien likes this girl in a bit more detail?"

"Sure, she is a good person. Like you, but without powers. He is awlays talking about how she is so sweet and shy, but she somehow always defends others and can be tough as well. She is just the perfect girl... at least according to my friend we are calling Adrien".

"So what do you want to know?"

"How does Adrien let the girl know he likes her?" He asked.

"He should just be honest and straightforward," she advised, hoping Chat would tell Adrien, who would hopefully be straightforward with her.

"But Marinette is also his friend, and he doesnt want to ruin tha--" Chat realized his mistake.

Ladybug's eyes grew distant. It actually was her. Adrien reciprocated her feelings. "Adrien likes me?" She said absentmindedly.

Chat's mouth dropped. "I like you," he responded just as absentmindedly.

It took a moment for the duo to replay what had happened. They stared at each other.

Chat smiled, "Well I guess I figured out how to let Marinette know".


	7. Castaway Reveal

**I got this idea from reading Littlemixup's "Love to Break Free". It is full of beautiful imagery and description, while exploring the thought of loneliness. I decided to try my hand at a story with minimal dialogue, instead focusing on descriptive language. I hope y'all like it.****Day 1**

As Adrien gazed at the sparkling coast, the fading sun swept along the beach, sending glistening sparkles in all directions, as the evening light cascaded acrossed the course sand.

While he was in America finishing a fashion shoot, Marinette had convinced him to join her on a vacation in Italy, but in the process of getting back to France in order to meet up with her, his private jet had crashed, and he had been separated by the pilot.

After drifting on a piece of wreckage for nearly six hours he beheld the wonderous sight. Land.

**Day 12**

Adrien wished that he had brought his Miraculous with him. He could use Chat Noir's super strength, and besides, he missed Plagg's company.

**Day 21**

The column of fire pits signaled his distress. Each of the three blazing infernos billowed black smoke, the acrid soot smelled of burned plastic litter intermixing with the wood Adrien had arduously gathered.

It signaled distress. To whom, Adrien was unsure, but it signaled he needed help.

**Day 114**

Today Adrien woke up with a headache. It was raining, pouring actually. The precipitation tapped against the palm frond shingling of his cobbled hut. The dingy weather-beaten hovel insulated his heat ever so slightly, while simultaneously shielding the man from the elements.

If he had still hoped to be rescued, this rain would surely have put out his indicitive fire.

**Day 207**

Adrien struck the palm tree with fervor as he wielded his homemade ax. The ax was composed of a painstakingly sharpened stone, fastened to a wedged stick, and held together with green cordage. He would need to gather a lot of timber to construct a sea worthy vessel. Adrien needed to find a way back.

**Day 365**

Adrien smiled, and boarded his vessel.

"Ready to set sail Plagg?" He asked the sole passenger to his 15 meter long catamaran.

The chicken bawked in affirmation, or at least what Adrien hoped was affirmation. The hen had been found in the grassy meadow of the island, and what Adrien had originally intended as a protein filled victual, had become his traveling companion.

With another chirp from the bird, Adrien released the sails, the twin hulls of roughly crafted palm wood, cleaving the water ahead of them.

"I will find you M'Lady," he whispered under his breath, setting sail.

**Day 367**

Two days had passed, and his boat had weathered a couple small storms. Today, that would change. The first torrent of water struck against the side of his vessel, nearly capsizing it.

The second wave was not so merciful. It tore across the wooden deck, ripping the ship asunder. Adrien clung to a piece of driftwood, battered by the maelstrom.

Adrien held tighter to wooden board, squeezing his eyes shut. The salty ocean water splashing the entirety of his face hid his tears. He wouldn't ever make it home.

**Day 368**

Adrien awoke, gazing upon the splintered wreckage. In ths tan debris, he recognized shapes, individual pieces of timber he had spent days carving and fitting, as well as the sail, or what was left of it, shredded against a cliff face.

Then his heart stopped.

"Plagg!" he screamed, running towards the lifeless body strewn out amidst the refuse.

That night Adrien had a silent funeral for his only remaining friend. He allowed his thoughts to wash over himself, contemplating how Marinette and Nino and Alya were. Even how Chloe was. And especially Ladybug.

Turning around, Adrien saw three ashen craters on the beach, their black chasms speaking thousands of words to him. He was back on the same island.

**Day 582**

"Marinette how are you?" Adrien asked the coconut. It wore a smile, carved into the husk by a primitive knife.

"Oh, well? I am too, thank you for asking!"

Adrien knew in his heart he was talking to a fruit, but he had to dispell the loneliness. After all, he was never leaving the island.

**Day ????**

Adrien watched the plane descend, and smiled at Ladybug. She ran to him and grabbed his lean chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I always love this dream," he thought to himself.

"I never stopped looking for you Adrien. It took five years, but I found you!"

"I missed you too Marinette," he grinned weakly, knowing she would always stare in surprise at this part of the dream.

"H-h-how did you know?" She sputtered.

"I spent ... well I guess you said it. Five years by myself, alone in my thoughts. I realized the the two girls who made me smile were two halves of one whole. I loved both parts of her".

He was rewarded with a sweet kiss of soft lips upon his scraggly bearded face.The taste of red raspberry clung to Marinette's lips.

Adrien stopped.

The dreams never had taste. Never.

He looked at her.

"Marinette? Is this real?"

"Yes Kitty".

This time he looked surprised.

"What, you think I wouldn't notice that my best friend and partner disappeared on the same day?"

Adrien smiled.

"I love you Purrincess".

"I love you too Chaton".


	8. Oblivio Reveal

**SPOILER ALERT!!!**

**If you haven't seen S3:7 Oblivio yet, be aware. This story has some spoilers.**

**This reveal takes place the day after the oblivio field trip... with one difference. In this universe, Marinette thought to write herself a note before she used Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette gazed at Adrien. He was just as beautiful as he always was. But today was different. She clutched the paper in her hands. Today she was going to tell him.

"Ok class, time for our lesson," M. Bustier began.

Alya turned to her friend. She sneakily held her phone out, a picture displayed on the screen.

"Do you think Ladybug and Chat would sign this if I had it printed as a 1 meter by 2 meter poster?"

Marinette smiled. At the beginning she had pouted at the picture of the heroes holding hands and kissing, but it was beginning to grow on her.

"You know, I bet Chat would without hesitation. If you brought Ladybug some treats, you may be able to convince her," the heroine suggested.

"Good thinking Marinette. You are a genius!"

She resumed staring at the golden blond hair in front of her. Adrien Agreste. The model. Her fellow Parisian. Her friend. The keeper of her heart.

After class, the group of friends found a table at lunch. They all produced their meals from their lunch boxes and sat down. Marinette had intentionally situated herself next to Adrien.

She was still clinging to the paper, trying to absorb every drop of courage ingraiend into the fibers. This was her ticket to Adrien's heart, at least she hoped it was.

The group talked, and for once Marinette found her speech unhindered by Adrien's presence.

"Hey Marinette, you still like fashion, right?" The model asked.

"Yeah, I do Adrien. By the way that is sweet that you remember that," she responded.

Alya went slack jawed, Nino dropped his sandwich. The couple stared at Marinette, while her crush continued, unaware of the stutter-free speech.

"Awesome! Hey, my father has been talking about hiring a new intern. I mentioned you might be interested, and he said I should ask you. It wouldn't be glamorous, but it would be a way into the fashion world".

Marinette beamed. Alya assumed the silent smile was Marinette freezing up, and went back to eating.

"Yes, Adrien, you can let him know I would be very interested. Thank you so much," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

This time Alya was completely unprepared. Half chewed food dripped out of her mouth.

Adrien didn't pay the reporter any mind. His cheeks were red. As he spoke he now found a bit of a stammer attached to his words.

"Marinette... s-something's different about you today... I-I-In a good way, I mean! I j-just don't know how to describe it".

That wasn't completely true. If he had to he would say she was confident, charming,and overall Ladybugish. Of course he wasn't going to say that out loud.

The bell rang, alerting the teens that it was time to return to class. For the rest of the day, Marinette encouraged herself.

"You can do this. It all makes sense. You aren't going to choke".

After school she found Adrien as he was about to enter the car that was waiting for him.

"Adrien, can I talk to you?"

"Um, actually... I think today is a nice day to walk home, could we not tell my father I walked?" He pleaded with his bodyguard.

The behemoth of a man grunted in affirmation.

"Thanks!" He shouted to the car exiting the curb.

"Yes, Marinette. I actually get to walk home today, may I accompany you home?"

Marinette blushed, but forced her inner Ladybug to reply.

"I would be absolutely delighted".

The pair walked down the road, and Marinette asked a question.

"Adrien, you know how Chat Noir always talks about how awesome Ladybug is? Do you think he really loves her, or do you think he just has a big crush?"

Adrien thought about it. By the time he answered, they had already passed her house. Neither of them noticed.

"I love- excuse me. I think that he loves her with all his heart. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember how Chat and Ladybug rescued everyone yesterday, but how we all forgot about it?"

"Yeah," he said, unsure of how that actually answered his question.

"Well she found a note she had written to herself in her suit".

"What did it say?" He asked frantically.

"Here Kitty," she said, freely handing him the note she had held so tightly to all day.

He practically snatched it from her hand.

"Remember: I love Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir"

He gasped at the note, then froze.

"How did you get the note from her-- Wait did you say 'Kitty'?"

"Yes Chat, I did".

He didn't even respond to her. He grabbed his best friend/partner/Love, holding her in a tight embrace.

Eventually he let go. His face looked pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Today you kissed me on the cheek... yesterday you kissed me- on the lips... the love of my life has kissed me twice in two days".

"Yeah," she grinned,"and if you ask nicely you can bump that up to three times".

**I absolutely loved Oblivio, but I was slightly disappointed by the ending (though I expected it). This was my way to free myself of the frustration I felt.**


End file.
